GG5: Hiding and Running
by bloomandsky2135
Summary: after cammie left everyone has been looking for her but cammie knows better shes been hiding for months gathering information will the good side find her before the bad side does?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

(I do not own anything it all belongs to Ally carter)

Have you ever walked along a beam 25 feet from the floor? I`m pretty sure you haven't. Not unless you're a spy? Then that's a different story. After I ran away I went straight to work. I cut my hair real short. My hair end at my chin now and I dyed it black. I got purple eye contacts. I look like the spies in the movies minus the heels and cool outfits. I thought I knew what I was doing but I was so wrong. I had the bad and good side after me. I had so many tails and tons of close calls. Now I`m in Athens Greece, on a beam, trying to get to the center of the warehouse. Thank god I decided to do this at night. I see 5 guards at the guard station all asleep. I see at the center of the warehouse a table with folders on it. Those folders are my objective.

I run across the beam and stand above the tale getting ready to jump. Then I see something out of the corner of my eye behind me. I crouch down and turn around. I couldn't believe my eyes. Joe Solomon and my mother were leading my 3 best friends my aunt and my boyfriend and his best friends to the table with my folders on it. Now I have to make a choice.

Stop them and get the folders then run

Stay where you are and come back sometime later

Stop the crazy lunatic who is pointing a gun at them all.

"I hate when things like this happen" Cammie says to herself.

"Well Joe did you bring me Cammie?" says Zach`s mom. "Nope I brought myself!" I scream and dive head first at her.

(Now if you read this part while listening to "Burn it to the ground" by Nickel back its sounds so cool.)

I land on my feet and run straight for her. Guards get right in my way. I grab the first guard by his shoulders. I slap a napotine patch on his forehead and back flip over his head. I elbow one guard and kick the other in his chest. I grab another guard by his arm, break it and slam into the guard in front of me. I can see her clearly now she`s talking to my friends and family. I run up onto the crate she`s on and slam my foot into the base of her neck. I jump off the crates and start running towards the folders. But someone grabs my hair and pulls me back. I grab her hand and slam her down on the concrete. Then I break her arm.

I finally get to the table and grab the files and shove them in my bag. I look around and see my friends and family staring at me. I shrug it off and look around the ceiling. Then I see the lose wire hanging down. "Perfect" I think to myself. I jump onto the top crate and reach for the wire. I climb up onto the beam and breathe easy. The hard parts over I think. Wrong! I hear gun shots and look down. Zach`s mom and her goons are shooting at you. I run fast across the beam dodging bullets. I smash the warehouse window and dive outside. Then I land on some crates outside and stay in the dark. They come out looking for me and figure I got away. I see my van across the street. I stay in the shadows making my way to the van. I get in still unseen. I throw my bag into the passenger seat and drive off into the night. When I get onto the highway everything seems fine and normal. "Hey Gallagher girl…" Now I may be trained to not freak out in situations like this but I freak out anyway. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I swerve the van and pull onto the side of the road grab my gun from inside the door and turn around. I see my family and friends with their hands up staring at me.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Hehehe I left you at a cliff hanger sorry?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"WHAT ARE YOU ALLL DOING HERE? I COULD HAVE KILLLED YOU!" I screamed. "I highly doubt that Gallagher girl" said Zach. I put the gun back into the driver side door. "I like your hair better blonde by the way" said Zach. I shoot him a death glare. "What do you all want?" I say staring out the windshield. "Cameron we want you to come back with us." Say my mother. I laugh a little and smirk. "You all don't get it do you? I`m not going back with you. The past months I learned things I never would have if I stayed with you all. Just let me do this myself!" I turn around and grab my jacket. I put it on and grab the bag. I open the car door. "Wait Ca…" right before Bex could finish her sentence I slam the car door and start walking. Then I stop walking. I turn around and head to the side door Zach is leaning on. I open the door and Zach falls flat on his back. "Ouch! You could have knocked first" Snapped Zach. "It`s my car Zach! Also I want my folders back!" I snap back at him. I reach into the van and grab the folders."It`s not nice to steal" I say calmly and walk away.

As I`m walking alongside the road I hear a lot of footsteps behind me. I stop and the footsteps stop to. I sigh and look about at the night sky. "Your not gonna leave me alone are you?" I ask to my friends and family. I turn around and face them. "Nope were not stopping until you come back with us Ms. Morgan" said Mr. Solomon. "Please Cammie" begged Liz. "Fine you want to Follow me be my guest" I say calmly. Then I walk right on the highway. "NO CAMMIE!" everyone screams. I smirk as I avoid the cars easily. When I make it to the other side I wave and head off down the road. Up ahead I see stairs leading down and off the highway. I walk down the stairs and over to the water`s edge. I stand on the railing over the river. I inhale deeply smelling the river and taking in the view. "Cammie don't jump please…" I hear behind me. I look over my shoulder at everyone. I turn around and look at them shocked. "That was pretty fast how you got through traffic like that." I say to them. "Your not the only spy here kiddo" says Aunt Abby. "Well that`s good to know" I say and jump.

"NO!" I hear everyone scream. I love the feeling of flying. I dive into the water and start swimming towards the bottom. I pull out of your pocket a gadget that helps you breath underwater. I turn around in the water and stare up at the surface. I see Zach and Mr. Solomon getting ready to dive in to save me. I shake my head in the water. "They don't get it and probably never will" I say to myself. I continue swimming until I reach a small cave under water. I swim inside and keep swimming for awhile until I surface in a cave. I take the gadget out of my mouth and put it back in my pocket. I swim to shore. I walk over rocks until I come to a door in the cave. I throw my wet shoes with all my other shoes next to the door and hang up my jacket and grab my robe. I found this place a couple months ago and setup shop here. When I walk in the door on there is this long hallway. Right when I step in there are 2 doors on either side of me. The door on the left goes to my wig room. The door on the right goes to my costume room. That's where all my clothes are. Then when I continue down the hall, there are 2 more rooms. The one next to the wig room is my security room. In there is my computer who sense intruders. My computer is super smart and knows when it`s me and when it`s not. Then the room next to the Costume room is my gadget and accessories room. Then the hallway opens up to a big room. I got an awesome kitchen and great living room. Then there`s a room next to the security room which is my bedroom. Inside my bedroom is the bathroom. I call it my bat cave. Every time I step inside I feel like batman. It makes me laugh every time.

I head into the bathroom and grab a towel, I wrap my hair in it and head over to the costume room. I grab a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a short sleeve red shirt and a white cardigan. (Being in an underwater cave can get pretty cold sometimes) I head into my room to change. After I change I head over to the kitchen. "Computer how has everything been since I was gone" I say out loud. (By the way I can speak to my computer and it talks back) "Everything is running smoothly Ms. Morgan" computer says back to me. (Also the computers voice is a woman`s don't ask why that's just how I imagine it) "Good! And Thank you computer" I say. "You're welcome Ms. Morgan." I make myself a sandwich and grab a coke from the fridge. I sit in front of the TV and eat my dinner. After I put my plate and cup in the dishwasher, I grab my bag that has the folders in it and put it in the security room. Then I head back over to the couch and fall asleep watching TV.

(3:00 in the morning)

As I sleep on the couch I feel hot breath at my ear. "Nice place Gallagher girl…"

Dun dun dunnnnn! Lol another cliffy sorry! Hope you like my story please comment! I promise to keep writing! :~)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy

Previously:

"_Nice place Gallagher girl"…_

You roll off the couch and get into your fighting stance. You cannot believe your eyes when you see Zach smirking at you. "How the hell did you get in here Zach" you say through your teeth. Zach smirks again and points at himself "Spy." You walk over to your security room, Zach following close behind. "Computer was there any security breaches" you ask. "No Ms. Morgan" your computer reply`s. You turn to Zach who is smirking at you. "What did you do to my computer and how the hell did you get in here Zach?" Zach smirks at you again and you feel the urge to punch him in his face. "Everyone above the water thinks you're dead but me I knew you better than that. Also I saw where you went and what gadget you had in your mouth. I told Solomon and he went to get some for everyone. So they should be here soon and since we are playing question and answers. How did you get all this stuff in here anyway?" said Zach. You Smirk at Zach and point to yourself "Spy." Zach chuckles "That's my thing Gallagher Girl."

You shake your head at him "You still haven't answered my first Question." Zach puts on his serious face "That one I can`t really explain I didn't do anything to it." You look at him strangely then turn towards the computer again. "Computer do you sense anyone else except me?" you ask it. "No Ms. Morgan." You get up and walk over to your costume room. "Where are you going?" asks Zach. You shove him out of the costume room. "To change for your information." Then you push a button and a steel door comes in between you and Zach. You walk over and grab a pair of frayed denim shorts and a jeweled blue tank top. You change quickly and open the steel doors. Zach was leaning on the cave wall next to your door. You ignore him and walk into the kitchen. "What are you doing now?" you glare at him "Making myself breakfast, have a problem with that?" You walk over and get a pan. "Yea I do, because I am starving" he says sitting down at the counter. "Uh…Fine you big baby I will make you some eggs." You both stay in silence for while you're making breakfast. "The eggs are done just let me get some plates" you say turning around. You look up at Zach and he already has Plates and cups set out. "How did you…" "Spy." He says pointing to himself. You pick up a knife and point it at him. "If you do that one more time I swear I will… I will…" "You will What Gallagher girl?" "I will…" "SECURITY ALERT! SECURITY ALERT!" Your computer screams. "Computer put it up on the TV" you yell. Computer does as she`s told and you see Solomon leading them all into the cave entrance.

"Computer everything is fine take it off security alert" you say. "Yes Ms. Morgan." You turn to Zach "You go greet them" you say as you walk back over to the stove. "Zach is she here?" you hear someone whisper, you think it was your mother. "Go take a look for yourself" he says casually. You walk over to the fridge and pour yourself a glass of orange juice when you close it. You are staring at you mother and Aunt Abby who have death in their eyes. "Hi…mom, Aunt Abby,… what`s up?" you ask kind of frightened. "What`s up, WHAT`S UP!" your mother screams at you. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED! YOU GAVE ME SEVERAL HEART ATTACKS AND I FAINTED! YOU ARE IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE CAMERON!" Your mother screams at you. "Same here Cameron" your Aunt Abby says. Now you know you're in trouble when your aunt uses your name instead of kiddo. You see them walking towards you and you close your eyes. Then you feel your mother and Aunt hugging you. "Don't ever scare us like that again you hear me Cameron." Your mother says. "Yes mom I promise." After they stop hugging you turn around and see 3 angry best friends. "Your mother let you get off easy but we won't!" says Bex. She grabs a pillow off the couch and throws it at your chest. It hits you and knocks you down. Then you see a hand reach out to you. It`s Liz`s. You take it and stand up. "sorry girl`s for putting you through that" you say. "It`s okay but when all of this is over your dead meat" says Macey. You 4 look at each other and laugh. You do a group hug also. "Sorry Mr. Solomon" you say. "It`s okay Cameron" he says. "Now Cameron were going to need to see what was in those folders" he says to you. "OH yeah the folders of cour…" but you were cut off by your computer again. "SECURITY ALERT! SECURITY ALERT!" "Computer on the TV screen now!" you yell. She puts it on the screen and you see COC guys swimming in the entrance to the cave. "Perfect you all brought friends with you. We are going to have to do a rain check on those folders sorry!" you say jogging to your security room.

Hope you liked it! :~) I just want to remind you everything belongs to Alley carter! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO thanks for the reviews last time and I will try to upload the 4th chapter! :~)


	4. AN

HEY EVERYONE SORRY NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT PLEASE READ!

I EDITED THE CHAPTERS PLEASE READ NOW! AND THE NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED SOON!

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Sorry for the long wait but I had a writer`s block. (All the writers out there no how painful that is!) Just remember everything belongs to alley carter the best writer every well… next to harry potters writer! So enjoy and please review! :~)

I slam my hand down on a huge red button next to the door. The entrance to "Bat girl`s cave" is now covered with multiple pieces of heavy steel. Then I run into my room and grab my suitcase. "Cammie what can we do?" asks Bex. "Nothing just let me handle this" I say casually. I run into my costume room and put on my running shoes. I pack tons of clothes into it and shoes. Then I go into my wig room and put on a red curly wig. Also I pack tons of wigs into my suitcase to. Then I head into my gadgets room. I pack tons of gadgets into my purse. I put one hand held gun into my pocket. Then I add 2 more guns into my purse, along with a tazer. I add my repel cord belt to my jeans. I add my night vision and heat sensing sun glass to my face. Then head back into my security room. (By now the COC are banging on the door and shooting at it.) You pack away all your information and files and the Info you gather into your suitcase and Zip it up. "Computer self destruct!" I say calmly. Everyone looks at me like I`m crazy."Our only way out Cammie is where the COC is trying to get through now!" screams Liz. "No it`s not" I say with a smirk on my face. I walk over to the wall behind the TV and push. A door props open and it shows stairs leading up. "Follow me if you wish not to die!" I say smiling. Everyone rushes up the steps before you get a chance to go first. I head up a couple steps and close the door behind me. Then I run the rest of the way up. The door takes everyone out to the highway again. I see the van across the street and run. Again everyone screams at me. "You think they would get it by now that I1m just that good!" I say to myself. I get into the Van and wait for everyone to get across the street. I turn on the radio. Then I turn around and face everyone.

"I`m assuming you all want me to head back to Gallagher?" I ask. They all glare at me and nod their heads. "Okay then off to the airport!" I say out loud. We talk a little on the way there. I notice Zach seems a bit happier. I can`t believe I let the Love of my life talk me into running away. Holy crap did I just call Zach the love of my life! I look down at my coffee cup and grab it. I roll down the window and throw the liquid out. Then I place it back in the holder. Okay Cammie no more coffee for you and no more arguing with yourself over Zach!

When we get to the airport I noticed everyone had changed their appearance. I went to the front desk and got myself a plane ticket to Virginia. Everyone got their ticket separately. I placed my luggage on the belt the realized my weapons! I went up to the security manager and showed them my CIA badge. He nodded and I grabbed my luggage and went through without being checked by security. I turned around to look for everyone else but they disappeared. I shrugged and went and got on the plane. I got in my seat and looked out the plane window. I put my IPod in my ears and noticed someone sit down next to me. I look and saw Zach smirking at me. "Where the hell did you all go?" I asked. "We all climbed through the vents in the bathroom to get past security." He said smirking. "What did you do?" he asked still with that stupid smirk on his face. "I flashed my badge and they let me through" I said with a smile on my face. I laughed internally because I wiped that stupid smirk off his face. "Whatever Gallagher girl…" he said. Halfway through the plane ride I had my chair back and closed my eyes. Zach must have thought I was asleep because I heard him tell me "It`s good to have you back Gallagher girl." I looked through my eyelashes to see if he was still looking at me and he wasn`t. Then I said "Good to be back too." Then I fell asleep.

Hope you enjoy sorry for the short chapter but this writers block is killing me! Well please review! :~)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Omg! I am so sorry to everyone for not updating soon I had a writer's block for like ever! And then to make it worse I started high school! I am so sorry to all my readers and thank you for your wonderful reviews and now without further ado! Chapter 5 yea! 3

Cammie pov!

Sometimes I wonder how I became such a good spy. I mean really! That was too easy! What am I talking about you ask? Well did they think I was going to go with them just like that!

Throw in the towel of all my hard effort into running away and finding all these answers! Right now their probably still asleep on that airplane, when everyone fell asleep I slap a napotine patch on their necks.

I walked into the airport collected my luggage and went and bought a ticket to Paris, France. I was heading to my other secret hidey hole. (Giggle) I love the names I come up for these places.

I walked into the airport bathroom and changed my outfit into a black miniskirt, red stilettos and a sweet leather jacket. I now had brown contacts in and black straight hair wig. With bright red lipstick and red rimmed glasses.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the airport store. I bought some supplies for the long trip to Paris. I bought: Magazines, gum, water bottles, chips, books, makeup (For my disguise) and candy.

When I got out of the store I walked straight on to the plane. Just in time to because it was about to take off, I took my seat at the airplane window and watched as we pulled out of the parking area. I looked into the airport to see my friends and family running about looking for me.

They didn't even glance at the plane. (Deep down inside though I had a feeling that I would see them again soon) I grabbed my IPod out of my bag and grabbed one of the magazines I had bought and got comfy.

~At the Paris airport~

I walked off the planed and went straight outside. It felt like forever since the last time I walked, my back was sore, so were my feet and all I wanted was a nice warm bath.

I waved down a taxi and gave him directions to a street near my hidey hole. He was really nice we talked for awhile about why I was visiting and what sites around Paris I wanted to visit. I played my cover the whole time.

Always glancing in the rear view mirror to see if any cars were following us, luckily the taxi driver never noticed this. When we got to the street I paid him and started walking. Now I know spies always hide in the oddest places but for me, who would have thought I had my own penthouse suite!

Now I know you're asking how you can be protected in a pent house suite. Well let`s just say that the people here think I am someone really important in France. I walked up to the door and the doorman opened it for me. "Bon`jore" he said and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and said "Bon`jore!" (Sorry if that's not how you spell it!)

I walked inside and headed straight towards the elevators, of course I waved to the people at the front desk. I went to the 25 floor, but here's the catch there are only 22 buttons in the elevator.

To get to my floor you have to open up the control box swipe the card only I have, enter the security code and place some DNA and your fingerprint on the pad. Then my computer in my suite will process it all and let only me in.

When the elevator doors opened, you see straight into the living room. When you step inside on your left is the master bathroom which connects to my bedroom and the living area. Then on your right is my huge kitchen, with all the best appliances. In front of you are 2 really long marble steps leading into the living room. It`s got the softest chairs and couches, and a flat screen TV. Then behind the TV stand is the balcony which has the perfect view of the Eiffel tower. There are two rooms on either side of the living room one which is my bedroom and the second on your right is the closet, which holds everything (Clothes, gadgets, accessories, wigs, makeup!). The closet in my bedroom is the room for my computer.

I walk in and leave my luggage in the hallway. "I`m home computer" I say while taking off my shoes. "Welcome back Ms. Morgan." I smile and walk into my bedroom getting undressed. "Computer can you start me a warm bath please."

"Right away Ms. Morgan" She replies. I hear the water turn on and I grab my robe and walk into the bathroom. I light some candles and walk into the kitchen. I grab a wine glass and fill it with some sparkling apple cider. Then I head back into the bathroom and climb in my tub. It's nice and warm and filled with bubbles.

I turn the jets on and close my eyes. "Oh yeah, by the way computer, Sorry about the self destruct had to get rid of the evidence" You say as you drift into a relaxing state of mind.

So what you think? Please Review and tell me sorry about not having so much conversation in this one but I had to do it this way or the next chapter won't make any sense! Lol 3


	7. Chapter 6! its finally here!

Chapter 6!

So what you think about the last chapter? I just had to write Cammie leaving again. I mean it sounds like something she would do to save her family and friends. Here is a chapter hint though! In this chapter a new character is introduced! At the end of this chapter I will give u her bio. So hope u enjoy! Oh! Remember I don't own anything; it all belongs to Allie Carter.

(This is in first person and its back at Gallagher Academy)

Rachel was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She had let her daughter slip through her hands again.

Abby was sitting on the couch staring at the floor. Joe was leaning against the wall glancing from Abby to Rachel, then glaring at Edward.

Edward was staring down at Rachel. With his arms crossed over his chest. "So what your telling me is, that you ALL lost AGAIN a 17 year old girl!" yelled Townsend.

Joe pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Townsend. "It's not our fault that we lost here she's a damn good spy. If you were there you would probably had lost her too.

She's a pavement artist it's what she knows how to do, and she uses her youth against us by getting us to lower our guard and then attacking. We never even saw the napotine patches coming." Townsend glared at Joe.

"And what were you doing out anyway you're supposed to be dead!" yelled Townsend. Joe got right into his face and said "That's what you do for family, you risk everything for them. So don't try to stop me from bringing Cammie home safely."

Then he walked past him. Making sure for his shoulder to push hit Townsend on the way. He then sat down next to Abby. Townsend glared at him and Abby.

"Rachel I think it's time to make the call" said Abby. Townsend and Joe looked confused glancing from Rachel to Abby. Rachel looked at Abby for a good long time.

Both of them looking into each other's eyes, Rachel sighed, and then picked up the phone. She waited till someone picked up and said "I need a favor..."

(Mystery women POV)~ (somewhere in Paris)

I'm sitting in a cute little coffee shop drinking a cappuccino. Looking out the window, when my phone starts to buzz, I glance down at the caller I.D and smile. "Hello" I say.

"I need a favor...I need...you to...uh...bring Cammie back." I take a sip of my cappuccino. "Well, well, well I thought I would never hear you say that to me.

Let me think...hmmm...Okay I will do it, but one question is there a time limit?" I ask. Then line is silent for awhile until I hear. "No, but please bring her back safely." I hear Rachel say.

I smile and say "Will do." and end the call. I finish up my cappuccino, while watching a girl with red stilettos, black mini skirt, and leather jacket enter an apartment building.

(Cammie POV)

I get out of the tub and walk over to the closet. I put on a comfy sports bra, black, and some black panties. I walk over to my pants drawer and pull out some black yoga pants.

I put them on then walk over to my shirt drawer, and pull out a yellow tank top. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and walk out into the living room.

I turn on the TV to a news channel. Luckily I turned it on in time to hear the weather. I then walk into the kitchen and start boiling water for spaghetti.

I pull out another pan and pour the sauce into it. I then grab another wine glass and pour some coke into it. I curl up into the sofa listening to the different news stories until I get bored and hack into The American TV shows.

"Yay!" I yell excitedly. My favorite TV show is on The Vampire Diaries. Yes! It's a marathon! I turn it on and walk back into the kitchen. I am plating the spaghetti and watching at the same time.

I walk back into the living room and eat while watching. After about 3 hours I glance over at the clock. Its 11 o'clock and the tiredness have hit me again. I swear all this running around is gonna kill me, or lead me to an early grave.

I turn the TV off and put my plate and glass I to the sink. I walk into my bedroom and crawl into bed. I turn the light off and turn towards my balcony.

The doors are open and a warm summer breeze is coming in. The moon is right above the Eiffel tower. It's so pretty.

I wish I could share this beauty with Zach. I am so close to falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about Zach until I hear it. The elevators ding on my floor.

Dun dun dun! Lol I live leaving cliff hangers like this. Also I have decided that I can't give the mystery person bio because I didn't put her in, this chapter, well I did but not being known yet lol! Well please review I love to hear what you all have to think. Also thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You all are the best! 3


	8. Chapter 7! partying it up!

Chapter 7!

Hmmm you know I didn't really get a lot of reviews for the last chapter…kind of disappointed! But who cares I love writing so, but please if you do read this story please review I love hearing from all of you! Anyway thank you to all of you who did review and I promise to not make a ton of cliff hangers but I think there is gonna be one in this chapter! Not sure yet…lol! **ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT I HAVE MADE MY GALLAGHER GIRL DREAM CAST! COMPLETE WITH OUTFITS AND PICTURES! GO ONTO MY PROFILE ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM BY THE STORIES AND CLICK THE LINK! PLEASE GO AND CHECK THAT OUT FOR ME AND IF YOU CANT LIKE THE COLLECTION THEN JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT IN A REVIEW! NOW TO THE STORY! ENJOY! (REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING!)**

~CAMMIE APARTMENT HIDEY HOLE~MIDNIGHT~

I heard the elevator ding and I sat up. I heard the door close but I didn't hear anyone walking. I reached over to my night stand and opened the door, I pulled out my gun. I quietly got out of my bed. I ran to the wall next to my door, and made sure my gun was loaded. I peeked into the living room and I didn't see anyone. I snuck out towards the hallway and looked around the corner. Nobody in the kitchen, nobody in the hallway…I walked towards the bathroom and peeked in, nope no one in there either. I looked around the apartment then headed into my closet. No one was in there either; I walked into the living room and stared out onto the balcony.

I couldn't figure it out I could have sworn I heard the elevator. "Squirt, how did you get a gun?" I turned around pointing my gun at my couch. There sitting on my couch was my Aunt Scarlett. I lowered my gun and stared. "How did you get in here? There is tough security." I asked. She just smiled at me, "Squirt, I always keep a piece of your hair and also your fingerprints are all over that key pad in the elevator. You should be more careful." She said casually.

I watched her get up and walk into the kitchen, and grab a wine glass. She reached into the fridge and frowned then looked at me. "No alcohol, are you trying to kill me?" she asked. I smiled at her "I didn't know you were coming also I am not even of age to be drinking." She sighed and reached into the fridge grabbing my last coke. Damn her! She filled the wine glass with coke and walked back into the living room.

"Your mother is worried sick about you." She said. "Oh so you came to drag me back to her?" I asked. She laughed and stared outside. "Nope, I came to help you and also I am not staying long. I have decided we are going to make a deal with your mother. If she loses then you get to go search on your own, and if she wins then you have to go back to Gallagher with her. I don't know how we're going to do that yet though." She said taking a sip of her coke.

"So…your on my side?" I ask. She looked at me and smiled. "Of course I am squirt, and will always be no matter what the choices you make in life. Even if they are stupid ones." She said. She put down the coke and turned towards me in all serious. "Now let`s see those folders." I sighed and headed into my bedroom. I walked into my computer closet and grabbed the folders of the desk. I walked back into the living room, expecting to see my aunt still sitting on the couch but she wasn't. Her coke was still sitting on the coffee table, but my closet light was on. I put the folders down and walked towards the closet. I looked inside to find my aunt inspecting her outfit. She was wearing a gray and white mini skirt, a black halter top, some black club heels and a ton of silver and black jewelry.

She looked really nice, but then again she always did. Mom and Aunt Abby always called her the Fashionista of spies. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and inspected her makeup and turned around. "Did you get the folders?" she asked. I nodded and walked out of my closet. We both sat down and inspected the contents of the folders. On one paper there was a list of C.o.C hideouts and meeting places. My aunt stopped on that page. "I know that place." She said while pointing at its title. "It`s this really awesome night club, it`s got the best drinks and music. It's the hottest thing in Paris, all the important people go there." She said.

I smirked at her and she looked at me. "I`m not gonna lie to you I have fun when I am on missions." She said. I laughed and she laughed to. She picked up her coke glass and drank. "Light bulb!" she screamed "We tell your mom you are going be at this club, and then she and her _people_ have to find you! If they don't they leave you be and if they do you go home with them! But here`s the catch I am going to dress you up so nice that nobody will ever recognize you, and while you are there you can be on your own little mission gathering info. What you think" she said.

I sat there quiet for a while and then smiled up at her. "Deal" I said. "Great now you go to bed and get some shut eye and I am going to call your mom and tell her the _news_! She will be here tomorrow and it`s gonna be a long day to get you ready so, go to bed squirt. Love you" she said. I got up off the couch and grabbed the papers and brought them back into the computer closet. I didn't want my aunt to get in so I locked it, and put the key in my bra. I climbed into bed with a smile on my face excited about tomorrow.

~8:00 Am~ Cammie apartment~

Okay maybe this whole _plan _wasn't such a good idea. One reason being is that I am up at 8 eating a yogurt while my aunt does my hair! (_If you want to see her outfit. Check out the bold note at the top!_) I mean really! I didn't even get up at this time when I was on my own! I am a teenage girl you know! Today is not starting out good! And I hate this flavor yogurt! Sorry for all the yelling. It`s just that I need to know that I am not the only one who likes to wake about at a normal time…like 12. Uhhhhh…so anyway back to the present and not in my head. My aunt is sitting here making sure my brunette wig looks super cute on me.

It's brown and short with loose curls in it. She takes it off my head and smiles at me. She turns the stool around so I am facing her. "Guess what kiddo we are going shopping! So go get ready!" she yelled and pulls me off the chairs. Then she grabs my yogurt and pushes me towards my closet. I love shopping but my aunt is a Fashionista, this is going to be hell…

~5:00 Pm~ Cammies Apartment~

Oh my God! Today`s shopping trip lasted for hours! Don't get me wrong I loved all the cute stuff we bought but my aunt wouldn't let me rest. I was wearing heels! There I go with the yelling again. I thinking talking to myself like this is unhealthy but who cares. Anyway now my aunt is doing my makeup. I am in a real short dress.

Now when I say short I mean skanky short, like if my mom saw me in this I wouldn't be alive anymore skanky. Yea and to make it worse I look exactly like my aunt, didn't she say I was trying to hide from my mom? She is my mom`s sister after all I think my mom and aunt Abby will know to expect this from her. I will be the only one wearing a wig because obviously my mom knows me! And so does the C.o.C. I have contacts in of course and real high heels.

My nails are done and I swear if she thinks I am dancing in this she is totally mistaken. "Your done squirt" she says proudly as she sits down and finishes her makeup. I look at myself in the mirror and see a totally different person. A real skanky person! Uhhh…today is just not my day. I turn to tell my aunt that I don't like this plan but instead she is grabbing her purse and handing me mine. "Let's go!" she says excitedly and I follow her into the elevator. What did I get myself into…again.

~night club~ Cammie Pov ~

So I am sitting here with my aunt at a table drinking soda, of course my aunt is drinking alcohol it's like her fifth glass, but she is still sober. That takes skill, I think. Well that's probably why she is a level 10 clearance level. She is watching the door, and glancing around the club. We`ve been talking for 2 hours now about everything. She was just getting ready to get on n awkward topic (Zach) when she slammed her glass down. Luckily the music was so loud no one heard it.

She was staring at the door, so of course as the awesome spy I am I followed her gaze straight to my mother and friends. Only to my distaste was Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby and Edward Townsend here. She looked over at me and smiled "Let the Mission begin" she said. We both stood up and went our separate ways. I walked over to a group of guys luckily my favorite song came on, Dancing time!

(_Not your birthday_ by Allstar weekend is the song I suggest you listen to it while reading this next part)

_Every Clock is ticking faster  
Taking trips around the sun  
Another year, another chapter  
5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1_

I was dancing real dirty with this one guy. I think he said his name was brad not sure. As we were dancing I saw my aunt talking to my friends and family and then she walked into the crowd. I watched as my family and friends split up. This was gonna be hard.

_Drop your calls, lose your keys  
Until the drinks are gone  
Get yourself out your seat  
oh oh_

I switched from brad, to his friend Luke. I watched as Solomon and Edward. Talked to Zach while scanning the crowd. Yea like I was that easy to pick out.

_Quit your bitchin' move your feet  
Until the break of dawn  
Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born_

I walked away from Brad and Luke and went over to a group of girls that were there. I started talking to them and noticed they were really snobby. Uh…this is killing me. So I just walked over to Brad and started dancing again. This time I had noticed Liz and Macey dancing upfront.

_This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday  
You gotta party like its not, party like its not  
This songs for anyone who is having the worst day  
You gotta party like its not, party like its not_

I saw my mom and Aunt talking to My other aunt trying to get info out of her. Yeah right mom like that's gonna work!

_oh o oh  
Party like its not, party like its not  
Like its not your birthday  
Party like its not, party like its not  
oh o oh  
Party like its not, party like its not  
Like its not your birthday  
Party like its not, party like its not  
oh o oh_

I turned and watched as my aunt Abby grabbed Mr. Solomon`s hand and made him and her start dancing on the floor while spying. Hehe, Townsend does not look happy.

_Take a sip of the high life  
Chase it down until you fall  
Three hundred sixty five nights  
Why just one if we can have them all_

Drop your calls, lose your keys  
Before the drinks are gone  
Get yourself out your seat  
oh oh  
Clap your hands, move your feet  
Until the break of dawn  
Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born

This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday  
You gotta party like its not, party like its not  
This songs for anyone who is having the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
oh o oh

Party like it's not, Party like it's not,  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
oh o oh  
Party like it's not, party like it's not,  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not. party like it's not  
oh o oh

The song was halfway over and they still hadn't found me. I had found Bex she was standing by the bar, and my mom was still sitting talking to my Aunt. Why doesn't she just give up Aunt Scarlett is not gonna give her any info. There was only one problem though I had lost sight of Zach.

_Ok lets lose control  
I wanna see everybody on the floor  
Well go and send your invitations  
Do it now cuz time is wastin  
Life is tough so fill them cups  
One like to live, so live it up  
Drinks go up, drink em' down  
Turn it up, wake up the town  
Ok, Check it out, here's the plan  
We gonna dance till we can not stand  
Move your feet to every beat  
O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat  
We are going to party till the break of dawn  
I don't even know how I'm getting home  
Its alright it's ok  
Its not even my birthday!_

Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
oh o oh  
Party like it's not, party like it's not

This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
This songs for anyone who is having the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
oh o oh  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
oh o oh  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
oh o oh 

__The song just ended and I walked towards the table. I picked up my purse and walked towards the door. They had lost, they couldn't find me over one song so, now I get to continue my search alone without being hunted by the good side.

I still hadn't caught sight of Zach though. And to make matters worse, I couldn't find Solomon or Townsend either. All the girls were around my Aunt Abby , aunt Scarlett and my mom. Looks like they were about to fight too. I walked out the door and hid in an ally way. I made sure the coast was clear before I put on some jeans, and a red halter top. I ran my fingers through my hair to get my curls out to.

So now it was bone straight. I also put on my cute glasses, to have the appeal of bad eyesight. How did I get the clothes you ask…spy. Omg! Did I just use Zach`s line, uh I have to stop. Walked back into the crowed and headed down the street. I stood by the road trying to catch a cab when I felt hands grab my shoulders, hands and arms and pull me back.

__**sorry about the cliffy again! But it just had to be done! Any who please review! And tell me what you think I love to hear your opinions also! Sorry about a lot of exclamation points I like to use them is you haven't noticed already. I know I said I would give you a bio on Aunt Scarlett so here it is:**

**Name: Scarlett (No last name found in C.I.A database)**

**Age: (if I tell you she will kill me and you)**

**Hair color: blonde**

**Eye color: purple**

**Gender: female (duh…)**

**Clearance level: 10! (wow)**

**Siblings: Rachel Morgan, Abby (No last name found in C.I.A Database)**

**Parents: top secret!**

**Current mission: unidentified!**

**WHAT YOU THINK HMMMM? IF YOU WANT TO SEE A PIC OF HER READ THE TOP AUTHOR NOTE! ABOVE THIS CHAPTER AND FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS! SO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ALSO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY I KNOW I DID CREATING IT! LOL BY THE WAY YOU ALL ARE THE BEST READERS EVER AND FOLLOW YOU'RE DREAMS! 3**


	9. Chapter 8 finally!

Well I am back! I am so sorry guys! After the actual GG5 came out I didn't know where I wanted this to go but now that I have the idea in my head so you will get more chapters! So please let me know what you think! And I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

I remember one of my last close calls. They actually had me; I was chained to a cement wall and tortured for the first hour. I guess you can't really call it a close call but I do because they only had me for 2 hours. Did you know they break your toes first? So it's harder for you to run away. Then they break your fingers so if you do succeed in running away its harder for you to fight back. I ran though. I got away. Being pulled into a dark alley way behind the club reminded me of that time.

I started kicking and I bite the hand that was across my mouth. Whoever it was let go and that's when I took off. I ran out of the alley way and down the street. I heard tons of footsteps behind me. "Ms. Morgan!" Joe Solomon the best spy I know is screaming my name down the streets of Paris. Great Joe thanks, that's not gonna give the other side an advantage. Even though I knew it was my family behind me, I wasn't interested in leaving with them. I didn't want to be held down, I am a spy! Who do they think they are? You train me my whole life for something like this and you want me to hide! I don't think so.

My nose starts to run because of the cold night air. I wipe it on my sleeve and that's when I smell it. It's very heavy scented cologne. I`ve smelled it once before, after I escaped from being captured. It was all over my clothes. So that's who grabbed me! Thank goodness I got away. I see my building up ahead and quickly cross the street. I glance back and I don't see anybody. I head inside and instead of going up I go down. I reach in my purse and grab some car keys. I head into the parking garage and head to my sports car.

I realize know your probably wondering how I got his. Well I met a really nice guy in Paris the first time I came and got my little hidey hole. He is loaded with cash, and we got to talking and come to find out he is a con artist! From there we just became friends and he gave me this car that…happened to come into his possession. So I left it here in France. It's a really cute dark blue with leather seats. Oh did I mention that I don't drive it my computer does. You know the computer that is installed in all my homes!

"Computer take me to the airport, please" I say leaning back. I push a button and my driver's seat chair flips around to face the back. The back seat folds down and opens to show all my weapons. "Yes, Mrs. Morgan. Would you like me to book you a flight somewhere?" I think for a minute. "Yes book me a flight to London, England. Also computer can you lock down my home here in France; nobody in or out got it." I quickly change into a cute grey sweater dress. It ends just below my butt. It has long tight sleeves. I put on long black leggings and high heeled boots. I unpin this wig and put on a new one. It it's a dirty blonde one and its tips are dip dyed purple. I also put on a purple scarf and grab my coach purse and put in my pistol and tazer.

You are probably wondering where I got these items. I installed a few minor things into the car. It didn't come this advanced. "Computer when I get out drive this back to the parking garage please." I say turning back around facing the road. I do a mirror check and notice a car following me. It's a black Sudan. "Computer we have a tail, loose them." That's all I have to say and she is zooming through all the back streets of Paris, France.

As we continue to drive to lose our tail, I think back to that smell. I can't remember where else I had smelled it other than the torture chamber. When I escaped from there I knew I had smelled it before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Come on Cammie think! Where do you remember that smell! Then it hits me. When I had to get the alumni disk back, the room smelled like it. So that means that whoever had me…was CIA. It`s time to go off the grid and find the mole.

Well what do you all think? I am currently working on chapter 9 but still please let me know what you think! Love, Kate! Also thank you all for the positive comments!


	10. Chapter 9

I told you I was working on chapter 9! Lol, once I finished chapter 8 the words just started to flow and I couldn't stop! Hope you enjoy please let me know what you think!

Chapter 9!

I seem to have made a mistake. It has been 6 months since the encounter in Paris. I haven't seen or heard from my family in those months. The circle is a different story though. That story currently leads to me to why I am rolling down the Swiss Alps trying to stop myself from falling to my death. I realize now that it has been a really long 6 months. About 2 months after Paris they caught me. This time it wasn't a close call, they really had me.

They tortured me for answers for months. I was taken to several different head quarters. It's not like I saw the outside of any of them. I was either knocked out cold or blind folded. They finally took me to a place in the Swiss Alps. Their mistake was letting my guards stick around. They obviously weren't used to high altitudes. I finally reach out and catch a rock on the side of this mountain.

I feel horrible, I haven't eaten in days. Thank god that Gallagher taught me how to survive without food for days. My fingers and toes are all broken. I can feel my ribs. These clothes don't fit anymore. My hair is back to long and blonde. It is ratty and gross. My finger nails are all bloody and I am covered in blood. I had to shoot my way out. I stand up on wobbly legs and get my bearings. I start to limp down the hill grabbing onto whatever I could find for support.

After about doing that for an hour I make it into a small little town and quickly duck into the back of a store and grab some clothes and change. I put my hair in a bun and head towards the towns small little airport. I stole those clothes by the way, just in case you were wondering. I sneak into the luggage part of the airplane that is headed to Washington D.C. I am tired of running I need a break. I get comfortable and go to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of the plane landing. I sneak out and head towards the front of the airport. Washington D.C brings back bad memories for me. The night Aunt Abby got shot. I grab a taxi and give him all the money that I had just picked pocketed from people. "Can you take me to Roseville, Virginia?" I ask him. He nods and beings to drive. I am too tired to check for tails, I am too exhausted to keep my eye on the driver. All I want is my mom.

By the time we pull up to Gallagher it is 1 in the morning. I get out of the cab and limp over to the stone wall. I climb over it and head up the lawn. Even in the state I am in I still avoid all the security sensors and cameras. I enter one of my old passageways and head towards my mom's office. I limp past the library and that's when I hear it; Talking.

I glance inside and see Bex, Zach, Abby, and Solomon. I lean up against the wall and listen. "What do you mean she is dead?" says Bex. "Bex you are gonna have to except that Cammie isn't coming back" says Abby "We got word this morning from Langley that she was captured and that it doesn't look good." Breathing starts to become harder for me. I grab my chest and slide down the wall that I am leaning on. It will hurt to yell. So I just sit there crying softly. I hear chairs in the library scratch the hard wood like they are getting up to leave. "Come on you kids need rest, head up to bed." I hear Solomon say. The door opens and Zach is the first to walk out and he stops. The last thing I hear is, "Cammie! Oh my god!"

Well what do you think? Please let me know! I really need some feed back! thanks hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everybody thanks so much for the positive reviews! I know this is a short chapter but I am super tired! So I will def try to write another longer chapter tomorrow! So please review! And hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Cammie pov

I am exhausted. Literally, it hurts to even open my eyes so I don't, instead I just listen. I heard the soft rhythm of my heart monitor, and snoring? I then decided to try and move my hands and I felt around me and my hand landed on something soft. I opened my eyes and saw that my hand was in Zach's hair. My aunt was leaning on Mr. Solomon's shoulder. His head was leaning on hers. My mother was asleep in a chair. My best friends asleep on the floor, cuddled together.

I took a breath and tried sitting up. Pain shot through me as if I had been hit by lighting. I whimpered and continued to sit up further. I finally got into a full sitting position and looked around. Nobody had awoken or if they had they were really good at fake sleeping. Oh yeah, that`s right I'm not the only spy in the room. Breathing was hard, they really messed me up. My hands were wrapped so were my feet. My wrists were bandaged, so was my head. I looked down at my arms and saw the scratches; I hope they will go away.

The memories of those months kept replaying over and over in my head. I felt sick suddenly, I need to get out of here. I need air, I needed space, I need my dad. I quietly moved the blankets off my legs and saw the bruises and cuts. I looked over at Zach and I saw that he moved his head a little. If I wanted to get away I needed to do it fast. I quietly swung my legs to the side of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I should have known better, as soon as my feet touched the floor, an alarm sounded in my room waking everybody up.

Zach jumped up and ran around to me and placed me back in bed. I sighed and looked up to see my mom staring at me, "Cammie, sweetheart you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked petting my head. I took a deep breath, another mistake, which lead me into a coughing fit. After my lungs calmed down I finally responded with an "I have been better". She hugged me and talked about how need to be debriefed. She also mentioned that I could have died. Bex, Liz, and Macey haven't said anything to me. They keep staring at the floor or around me. Zach really hasn't said anything, neither has Joe or Abby. If they want to be mad whatever, I need a rest I just roll over and close my eyes.

I soon fall asleep, and then I can feel it. The needles they pricked me with, the countless times a metal bat connected with my body. I heard all of the smart ass remarks I made to them, and then saw the consequences I got for the remarks. All I wanted was my normal life back, but I guess when you become a spy, there never really is a normal.

I really wanted to write a chapter today for you all so I did sorry its short though! And sorry about the cliff hangers lol! So please review, hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
